Kitsune Prototype
by Hellgrave23
Summary: They called me a demon, a monster and less than human. But they were wrong. I'm that and more. pairing undecided rated T for now, may change


October tenth, the day of the Kyuubi festival, a day of mourning and celebrating the defeat of Kyuubi.

Today is also a young boy's birthday. The boy has sun-kissed blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he was doing what he usually does on his birthday…

Running for his life from a drunken, angry mob of civilians and shinobi.

With cries of "Kill the demon!", "Die demon brat!" and other obscenities, the mob chasing the 7 year old cornered him.

As the beating was occurring, the reason for the attacks started to awaken. You see, the boy contains the greatest bijuu, Kyuubi. It was sealed inside him by his father, the Yondaime, to keep it from causing more destruction when it attacked. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but that wasn't the case and the villagers decided it was better to beat and shun him than help him. Naruto met his demon when on one of his more unbearable beatings.

Once it was fully aware, it peered out to see what had awoken it. Upon seeing the beating take place it snorted in contempt, while pouring out it chakra to help heal the boy.

"**Pathetic ningen. Even demons don't harm children. Let's hope the boy survives this time.**"

Outside the seal, the beating was coming to an end when one of the villagers had an idea. "Let's dump the body in the sewers. Demon scum don't deserve to get a proper burial." the villager said.

With roars of agreement the mob picked the boy up and took him to a nearby manhole and dropped him in.

Sometime later…

Having been unconscious from both the beating and from being dropped into the sewers, Naruto awoke with a groan.

'_Great. Now where am I?' _Naruto thought.

"**The sewers kit."** his demon said.

'_Great now how do I get out of here. Any ideas, Kyu?' _

"**Pick a direction and walk kit."**

Going through the tunnels, he reached a door with several seals covering it.

'_Hey Kyu, what do you think is in here?'_

"**Don't know, but it looks like whoever owned this didn't want anyone opening it. Channel a bit of my chakra into those seals, that should disarm them. And let's see what is in this Pandora's box."**

Doing as said, and being careful not to overflow it, the seals began to glow with chakra. First blue then shifting to purple then finally to red showing only Kyuubi's chakra was present. With a click the door opened.

Inside was what looked like a lab, but it seemed to have been abandoned for awhile. On a nearby table there was a bunch of papers strung about, like someone was in a hurry to leave and forgot them. Around the back was a stand that had many tubes and beakers containing many different substances and liquids.

Walking up to the table, Naruto began to read the files trying to find out what was all this stuff.

_File 15632, vial label BLV23_

_I have attempted to make a super soldier serum but instead created a virus. I attempted to mix the blood of many prominent ninja clans, like the Kaguya and Senju, with demon blood but failed to consider that the blood would bond in a way to create a virus. It was my hope that the Senju blood would work to control the demonic blood, but instead they merged. The experiment was meant to mix a ninja who runs on instinct like the Inuzuka and the control over themselves like an Aburame. _

_In the initial test the subject seem to have a hive like mind structure. I can only conclude this came from the Aburame blood we added to the mix. Strength seem to be from the demonic Senju blood as well. I soon found out it was a virus from seeing it mutate a soon to be test subject before they both killed each other in a fight for dominance like animals. I can conclude this came from the Inuzuka blood with some of the Kaguya's due to the inherent bloodlust seen during the fight. The virus seems to strip the mind of its more higher functions after some time so all that is left is a crazed beast with monstrous strength._

_My final note is that until a way to control the infected is found, this project is scrapped until further notice. Maybe later when I have finished my jiujutsu first…_

After reading the file, Naruto was stunned and extremely cautious now since one of those vials contains this virus.

Packing up what he could, he accidentally bumped the stands of vials. Causing him to take a blood bath, including the virus. The shelf itself hit him on the head rendering him unconscious.

While the bloodbath was for the most part harmless, Naruto now had a fresh cut thanks to the shelf allowing him to be …_infected._

'_**Hmm, There seems to be more to this virus then there was recorded in the file. A precaution perhaps? Or rather its creator didn't know everything? Whatever the case the kit now has another blessing and/ or curse besides me. It seems highly adaptive. It also seems to have picked up and boasted the kit's regeneration and my chakra seems to control it enough not to turn the kit into a mindless beast.' Kyuubi thought.**_

Naruto groaned as he got up. The hit on the head disorienting him and causing him to stumble around.

"**Kit, I suggest you hurry back to your apartment and rest. You got infected with the virus you read about. I'm going to work on it and see if I can't find anything else besides what we know already. Besides it seems like my chakra is keeping it in check.**"

'_Alright Kyu.' _Naruto replied.

Quickly leaving an shutting the door behind him, taking only a second to note the seals reactivation, Naruto quickly left the sewers only to run into a mob.

The same mob as before.

Naruto ran down a nearby alley only to find that it was a dead end.

With the mob closing in Naruto was getting desperate, praying for something to save him.

He got one hell of an answer.

Tendrils of what seemed like flesh and blood shot out of his body, impaling the mob. When the tendrils retracted some of the villagers' bodies, for lack of a better word, were consumed and assimilated into his own.

Shocked and more than a little scared, Naruto ran to his apartment. As he ran he kept getting flashes of memories and glimpses of experiences he never had before.

Arriving at his apartment, the boy had to let out a shaky breath.

'_What the HELL WAS THAT?'_ Naruto thought to his inner demon, starting to panic now.

"**Well kit, congratulations it appears that the virus decided to become something of a cross between what it was and a kekkei genkei.**"

'_Well, shit_' was his eloquent reply.


End file.
